Ya lo esperábamos
by Fersi Lovedeath
Summary: Siendo mejores amigas y que su relacion sea tan unida y natural, comienzan a dormir en la misma cama ¿Porque los demas reaccionan tan raro cuando se enteran de esto? Ellas son mejores amigas, es normal ¿No?... tambien es normal besarse con tu gran amiga ¿Verdad? One-shot Luka x SeeU ¡Me retaron!


Y con esta, lectores y lectoras, el juego "Te reto a escribir un fic de..." Se ha abierto en mi perfil oficialmente. Exacto, una gran amiga mía me reto a escribir esto, y como soy tan genial no iba a negarme X3. Se que no serán muchos los que lo lean, ¡Pero! Si lo llegan a hacer, pueden dejarme un review retandome a escribir algo de un tema/pareja/etc. en especial, con la condición de que yo los retare a ustedes ¿Jugamos entonces? OwO

No espero que mucha gente lo lea ya que se trata de una pareja MUY rara, bastante diría yo, sobre todo en español. Pero de igual manera si alguien entro y me dejara un review estaría agradecida. Una cosa más, yo tengo parejas algo raras que me gustan no solo en Vocaloid si no en otros lados, así que no se sorprendan si ven algo que no sea Miku/Luka por ahi.

Decidi no hacerlo con demasiado dialogo ¿Porque? Porque así va el reto y ademas, los diálogos quitarían parte de la magia ¡En serio!

**Disclaimer: N**ingún personaje me pertenece. El crédito es para Yamaha, Crypton future media, SBS Artech y otras empresas. Lo único mío es la trama de la historia.

* * *

**Ya lo esperábamos**

Muchas veces, para algunas personas claro, la vida no resulta muy monotoma, aburrida y sin chiste como para que lleguemos a disfrutarla como es debido. Sobre todo cuando durante todos tus años viviendo todos se dedicaron a darte una buena patada en el trasero, y duele más cuando tus únicos familiares cercanos son quienes te la dan ¿Que lindo no?

Pues así era la vida para SeeU Daa-Hee, viviendo en un departamento en mal estado que el tacaño de su tío le dejo, y para colmo ahora esta por tirarla a la calle para dárselo a un amigo ¿Eso era familia? Bueno.. no era como si ella fuerza capaz de hacer algo, de todas formas ese hombre coreano era el único familiar que tenia dentro de Japón y con esto, la persona que esta a cargo de ella desde que sus padres murieron hace años, aunque sea hasta que llegue a la mayoría de edad tan siquiera.

La tubería rota goteaba agua las veinticuatro horas del día, el colchón mataba su adolorida espalda, el camastro siempre rechinaba, la televisión tenia una pésima señal, y para colmo el sillón tenía hoyos por todos los lados, pero no importaba. Ya estaba acostumbrada. Antes había querido reparar todo eso pero cuando su tío le dijo que desalojara el edificio lo más pronto posible, no lo volvió a pensar, que el desgraciado ese arreglara todo por su cuenta ¡Ahora es SU problema!

El horrible sonido que emitía su despertador termino por levantarla, sin muchas ganas lo apago y se volvió a tapar con las sabanas con la intención de dormirse otra vez, eso por lo menos hasta que sintió una cola peluda rozarle la nariz.

-¡Dexter, no!- Grito ella sentándose en la cama tras estornudar -Te dije que no me gusta que me despiertes así ¿Lo olvidaste?- El mapache solo se puso cabizbajo, lo cual la enternecio -Diablos, no puedo enojarme contigo-

SeeU esbozo una sonrisa y prosiguió a abrazar a su mascota, ese mapache que ella llamaba con mucho cariño "Dexter" ¿Perros? ¿Gatos? ¿Canarios, cotorros, serpientes venenosas, tarántulas, tortugas, iguanas, conejos, hurones, ratones? ¡Nada de eso! Esa coreana adoraba a su mapache.

Después de un rato el animal le trajo el correo, salto sobre la cama y le tendió a su dueña la correspondencia. La rubia comienza a buscar algo importante.

-Factura del auto, agua, gas... y una carta del maldito de mi tío- Penso en voz alta mientras se disponía a leerla -Bla, bla, bla tienes seis semanas para irte, bla bla, bla- Cuando hizo ese tan bien elaborado resumen solo atino a suspirar fatigada, maldita vida -Ya ves amiguito, ya nos están corriendo. Pero no te preocupes, estaremos bien, te lo prometo-

Ese día se levanto de su cama como un día cualquiera, o eso era lo que otra persona pensaría. SeeU no se consideraba una persona para nada supersticiosa, pero hoy tenia el sentimiento de que un cambio demasiado radical se daría en su vida, pero lo aclara, ha de ser solo algún producto de su imaginación. Quien sabe porque, pero la Daa-Hee siempre tenia la ligera impresión de que su alrededor siempre esta en un cambio demasiado constante, el sol para empezar y después siguiéndole con el clima que parece ser un poco más nublado que ayer o otros días anteriores.

Mientras leía el periódico como siempre, calentaba el agua para su café en la estufa. Sin poner atención en lo que estaba haciendo, deslizo su mano para tomar la jarra de metal la cual estaba tan caliente que termino por quemarla, la jarra cayo y derramo todo el agua que llevaba dentro.

-¡Ash me lleva la...!-

Tras terminar su desayuno decidió darse un baño con agua fría, cabe decir que el calentador también estaba descompuesto así que por eso sus duchas era de esa manera. Sale de su "hogar" pensando que quizá le vaya a pasar algo, o quizá no, pero después de cinco minutos en la parada del camión, porque su carro es una porquería que a veces se le da por funcionar y a veces no, todo se le olvida y termina desplazando el interés hacia la universidad que muy apenas si su imbécil tío acepto pagar.

Y como medio lo esperaba, algo sumamente inesperado sucede a tan solo unas horas de haber terminado su día de estudios, alguien llega a su vida mejor dicho. Gakupo y Miku la interceptan en la acera que queda fuera de la universidad, así que la llaman obteniendo con esto su atención.

-¿Hu?, ¿Cual es el problema?- Indagno ella mirándolos algo consternada. Para después centrar toda su atención en la figura femenina de cabellos rosados que los acompañaba -¿Y ella quien es?-

-Ah, ella se llama...- Trato de explicarle Gakupo, pero Miku le interrumpió.

-¡Luka!- Completo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ligeramente ruborizada.

SeeU la examino un rato, debia admitir que esa muchacha que se llama Luka era una joven muy hermosa ¿Pero porque se fijaba ella en eso? Quien sabe. Después de estar un rato platicando en el parque, Gakupo invita a las tres muchachas a salir con él a un lado, ese lado resulta ser un bar con los demás que deberían de estar esperándola en estos momentos.

-G-Gakupo.. sabes que yo no tomo- Alego la peli-aqua algo avergonzada.

-Estaras bien, nos vamos a divertir-

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron riendo y platicando con todo el grupo dentro de ese lugar, SeeU pudo ser capaz de descubrir más sobre esa nueva chica que los acompañaba esta tarde. Resulto que se apellida Megurine, o al menos así la oyó mencionar a el joven peli-azul que tenia al lado. Esa chica también resultaba ser que era el interés romántico de su buen amigo peli-morado, le gustaba y según él había logrado tan siquiera acercarse a ella como casi un buen amigo, o eso era lo que alegaba porque las cosas no resultaban ser de esa manera para su mala suerte.

Oh si, Luka Megurine tenia un carácter demasiado áspero para el gusto de la coreana, gustando de molestar a las otras personas con comentarios crueles y sarcásticos, pero a pesar de eso a los otros no les parecía hacer sentir mal ni nada, pero a SeeU no le agradaban para nada. Exacto, Luka era una verdadera maldita hija de master, y a pesar de que quiso darle una oportunidad no logro congeniar o entablar alguna conversación que no tuviera insultos con esa peli-rosada.

-Se pronuncia Megurine, imbecil- Insulto la peli-rosa dandole un sorbo a su bebida alcohólica.

-La idiota e ingreida me viene a dar clases de pronunciación japonesa a mí ¡Ja!- Se burlo en un tono sarcástico la aludida, Gumi le dio un codazo en las costillas mientras la miraba molesta.

-SeeU, ya dejala en paz- La rubia bufo apática, ya no soportaba ni un solo minuto ahí, así que se paro de la mesa dispuesta a ir a la barra -¿A donde te crees que vas?-

-A beber algo lejos de esta peste-

Durante todo lo que restaba de la noche, no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra nunca más, o eso al menos era lo que ella quería. Maldecía a Lily por haberla invitado a una reunión en su casa, esas dos se llevaron tan bien por sus gustos parecidos que ahora también esa Megurine acudía a las reuniones del grupo de amigos ¡Santo cielo, que martirio! Trato de ignorarla obviamente de una manera algo tosca y no muy bien simulada, más todos sus intentos por no entablar una conversación con ella fueron en vano, porque Luka la buscaba solamente para molestarla por cualquier estupidez que se le pasara por esa rosada e imbécil cabeza. Luego para seguir con su maldito infierno personal, a Len se le ocurre ir a festejar a su casa solamente para molestar a la "cerebrito" de su hermana, Rin. Estaban borrachos y querían seguir con el festejo ¿Asi que, que problema habría mientras hubiera cerveza?

Y entre litros y litros de alcohol que ingirió por culpa de Meiko y Dell, al final no la soporta más y termina agarrándose a golpes con esa maldita desgraciada.

-¡Quitate de encima!- Grito Luka comenzando a jalarle el cabello con fuerza. Por suerte Gakupo interrumpe hasta poder separar a las dos bestias salvajes.

Así fue como la Megurine obtuvo una nariz rota y un labio partido, pero SeeU también salio mal parada de eso, consiguiendo un ojo morado y quizá hasta una costilla rota por ahí. Gakupo comenzó a arrastrar a SeeU hasta la calle, para así poder reprocharle sus tonterías con tranquilidad.

-¿Puedes decirme en que estabas pensando?-

-¡Ella comenzo, Gakupo! ¿O acaso es que no has visto como me trataba la muy imbécil?-

-¡Tú eres la imbécil!- Grito ahora si salido de sus casillas, estaba frustrado por culpa de esa suceso -¡SIEMPRE, arreglas todo con violencia, idiota!-

Discute con el peli-morado por haberle golpeado al amor de su vida y regresa caminando a su casa, a las cuatro de la madrugada y con un humor terrible. Desde ese momento decide que odia a la estúpida Megurine Luka, que es una imbécil y que si puede hará que nunca llegue a tener nada con Gakupo, aunque esto último parece bastante fácil sin necesidad de que intervenga.

Y las ocasiones para despreciar a la Megurine le llegan de montón, porque Gakupo es de esos que invitan a sus amores imposibles a todos los lugares habidos y por haber, y Luka es de esas que al parecer se deja arrastrar a todo. No, claro que no, Luka es el tipo de desgraciada que primero pregunta si SeeU va a estar ahí y después acepta porque una oportunidad para joder a la rubia es algo que no puede desaprovechar. Que siempre terminen en golpes, insultos y cosas volando se comienza a hacer cotidiano.

Por eso, SeeU, no logra comprender que hace la peli-rosa afuera de su puerta y como es que esta mal nacida hecha y derecha logro poder averiguar donde vivía ¡Jamás se lo dijo!. Llovía a mares y Luka ya se encontraba mojada hasta las cejas porque tal desgracia le llego de sorpresa, pero a juzgar como apareció en su casa cuando pudo fácilmente refugiarse en otro lugar más cercano da indicios de que venia directo para acá antes de que la lluvia arreciara. Ahora no tiene idea de quien dijo palabra alguna primero, pero ahora se encontraban en su sala, charlando como si nada hubiera sucedido y riéndose a carcajadas ¿Porque? Quien sabe.

Siguen peleándose, eso es obvio y jamás dejara de ser de esa manera hasta que mueran, pero la diferencia es que cuando terminan de insultarse se ríen como si solo hubieran sido malas bromas, se abrazan y se dicen lo tan idiotas que son. A todos les extraña, pero los pone contentos sabiendo que ya no volverían a aguantar alguna de sus peleas cuerpo a cuerpo nunca más, eso querían creer, sobre todo Gakupo.

Fue un día cuando volvían a charlar en casa de la coreana, ese día sucedería lo que sellaría su amistad por completo.

-¿Sabes algo.. SeeU?- Comenzo a hablar Luka ahora un poco más seria que hace un momento.

-Dime, Luka- Respondio la otra dándole un sorbo a su botella de vino de uva, así le gustaba, tomarlo directo del envase.

-A mi ya no me interesa tener ninguna relación amorosa con Kamui- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, pero se extraño mucho al ver como su amiga comenzaba a reírse sin control -¿Que es tan gracioso para que te provoque tanta risa?-

-A ti jamás te intereso ese hombre-

Ah... Luka sonrió de forma maliciosa.

-Tienes razón, idiota, jamás lo hizo-

Desde ese momento SeeU se da cuenta de una cosa pero muy curiosa, que en verdad comenzaba a considerar a Luka como una verdadera amiga, como lo hacia con Miku o con Gumi. Se lo piensa durante varios días en los cuales no volvió a saber nada de ella, porque como viven de manera tan apurada ni siquiera tenian tiempo para los amigos. Ellas se vuelven a ver en otra reunión organizada por Lily, pero esta vez en casa de la peli-verde quien gustosa acepto dejar a todos entrar dentro de su vivienda. SeeU aun sentía ese odio tan grande por la Megurine, pero sabia muy bien que ese sentimiento desagradable se había convertido en una hermosa y duradera amistad, que había tanta química en esa relación que incluso resultaba un poco aturdidora al ver como se había formado tanta confianza en tan poco tiempo ¡Lo sentia de esa manera!

También pensaba que no conocía absolutamente nada de su nueva amistad, pero presentía que tan solo con dedicarle una mirada, una sonrisa, seria capaz de hacerlo, y también se sentía muy rara cuando caía en cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar dentro suyo. Sonaba muy... ¿Gay?

¿No piensan ustedes que es irónica la vida? Asia lo pensaba Miku ahora al verlas.

Sin embargo, aun sintiéndose demasiado extraña con la presencia de Luka a su lado por culpa de esos sentimientos que había hallado, sentimientos de amistad como los catalogaba, le encantaba tanto su presencia que llegaba a cambiar a sus demás amigos por pasar tiempo con ella.

Al principio solo se buscaban en los recesos de la universidad y se sentaban a almorzar juntas, pero luego paso a salidas al parque platicando de sus gustos y desagrados, pasando también luego a unas idas al cine de vez en cuando para terminar viendo una película romántica que terminaba por empalagarlas a las dos. Pero no importaba que tan malo fuera el día que tan mal humor se hayan cargado desde que despertaron, porque todos los días y sin falta salían al algún lado solo pasar tiempo con la otra.

-Ustedes parecen ir en citas todos los días de la semana- Broméo Kaito sentándose en la mesa de comedor con ellas, aunque en cierto punto iba a enserio -¿Ya son novias?-

-Claro que no, Kaito- Respondio la coreana dejando su sándwich de atún sobre la mesa -Solo somos amigas- Luka asintió calmada con la cabeza, como si el desorden que había dentro del comedor no le afectara.

-Aja, supongo que por eso comparten el mismo almuerzo ¿No?- Les interrogo apuntando al alimento que SeeU había preparado -Si no es eso tú le preparas los bentos a Luka-

No importaba quienes ni que dijeran, porque ellas siempre respondían lo mismo, con una expresión seria _"Eso hacen las amigas"_

Y un día, un día que SeeU se encontraba tan ebria en un intento de ahogar sus penas y con esto olvidarlas, cuando por fin se lo había dicho. Quizá no era del todo creíble debido a que estaba alcoholizada tanto que la resaca que tendría al día siguiente sería tan horrible que imploraria la muerte, pero como Luka seguía el dicho de que "Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad" No le quedo de otra más que creerle.

Otra vez, como siempre, dentro del mal trecho apartamento de la rubia ceniza.

-L-Luka...- Dijo tras terminarse su octava copa de sake, sonrojada y a duras penas aguantando el no quedarse dormida -Tú... t-tú ¡Eres mi mejor amiga!-

La aludida no se sorprendió, era de esperarse ya que ella también lo sentía así, pero pensaba que si le respondia al gesto el significado ya no seria el mismo, así que se quedo callada con una sonrisa discreta en sus labios.

Aun si seguían pasando este tipo de cosas mientras su relación seguía avanzando, Luka por alguna extraña y desconocida razón seguía saliendo a citas con el peli-morado, porque resulta ser que ella no era tan mala como para no intentar darle tan siquiera una oportunidad a ese hombre. Pero como siempre, las cosas jamás salían bien siempre que Gakupo trataba de atraer su atención de una u otra manera, porque aun siendo alguien que cree en las oportunidades, Luka no tenia el menor interés en entrar en una relación con ese joven. Si admitía que era bastante guapo y fornido, sin embargo, nada de eso llamaba su atención en lo absoluto ¡Para nada!

Había momentos en los que la misma Luka se consideraba asexual, porque ninguna persona ya sea hombre o mujer, despertaba su interés realmente... O quizá si había alguien, pero aun no se daba cuenta de ello.

Un día SeeU recibió la noticia de su maldito tío, avisándole que tenia tan solo cuatro días para desalojar la casa antes de que su amigo regresara a Japón ya que le ofreció ese departamento para él. Ese hombre era el mismísimo diablo, no le interesaba tirar a su sobrina a la calle, con unos pocos centavos en los bolsillos y un futuro de pura basura alrededor suyo. ¿Como le haría? quien sabe.

-Hey, pequeña gatita idiota- Llamo su amigo Dell entrando en su aula de clases cuando esta apenas guardaba sus cosas -Estaba pensando que.. bueno.. mi apartamento no es tan grande que digamos.. el caso es que me entere de lo de tu tío y si quieres tú..-

-No, estaré bien- Negó sonriente, rechazando la propuesta -Encontrare alguna manera para apañarmelas por mi cuenta- Su amigo puso un rostro triste ante su respuesta, no era lo que esperaba para ser sinceros -Oye, no te preocupes, estaré bien ¡Lo prometo!- Esto ultimo lo dijo con la sonrisa que tanto la identificaba.

Parece que lo rechaza la oferta porque quiere superar sus problemas ella misma, porque siendo ya mayor de edad lo único que quiere es madurar, pero lo hace sobre todo por una sola razón que ni ella entiende porque le emociona tanto; Sabe que Luka estaría ahí, el latir de su corazón le dice que la obligara a vivir con ella aunque esta patalee o grite que no, la Megurine lo hará sin importar que. Y nuevamente, SeeU volvía a sentirse otra vez rara cuando pensaba en esas cosas.

Aveces se sentaba en su sillón, con la televisión sintonizando un canal que ni se dignaba a mirar, solo arrugaba el entrecejo y se ponía a pensar esos sentimientos que hay dentro de su corazón. Se preguntaba ¿Porque Luka era capaz de hacerla sonrojar como nadie? ¿Porque su corazón latía tan rápido cuando la sentía muy cerca? ¿Porque ella?

Agitaba la cabeza y llegaba a la conclusión de que era por ese gran cariño, de mejor amiga claro, que tenia por ella.

Cuando ya se había dado cuenta, SeeU ya se estaba mudando al departamento de su mejor amiga, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con unas cuantas maletas y su mascota Dexter. Inhaló aire hondamente preparándose pera entrar en la casa, cuando entro dejo a su mapache en el suelo y lo dejo corretear por el apartamento que sería su nuevo hogar a partir de ahora, eso le ayudaría a acoplarse en este.

El lugar era mucho más acogedor que su casa anterior, con un alumbrado y decorado mucho más hermoso que el que ella tenia antes. Desde lejos el sofá parecía ser muy cómodo, y la televisión era tan buena que debería poder de sintonizar todos los canales disponibles.

SeeU sabe que hasta ese punto su relación con Luka era profunda, y de verdad eran amigas, pero no es hasta que viven juntas, que se ven todos los días, que se aprenden a ver, que todo se vuelve íntimo.

Se saludan en la mañana con un cálido "Buenos días" al despertar y encontrarse en el pasillo, desayunan juntas sobre la mesa o incluso lo hacen en el sillón viendo la televisión como si nada. Desde entonces todos los problemas que antes eran solo de la peli-rosa pasaron también a serlo de la coreana; Que si había goteras, bueno, entre las dos se cooperaban para llamar para que las arreglen, e incluso entre las dos ya pagaban las facturas de la casa. No es como si Luka lo quisiera, pero su amiga insistió así que ¿Quien era ella para negarle cosas?

A pesar de todo esto, cuando a SeeU accidentalmente se le rompe la cama en la cual dormía, es cuando de verdad llegan a preguntarse una nueva cosa más. Debido al crudo invierno que azotaba en Tokio, no les quedo de otra más que dormir ambas en la cama de la peli-rosa, acurrucadas y dándose calor mutuo para soportar el fuerte frío que las congelaba, pero a ninguna le molestaba, porque estaban seguras de que ese era otro paso importante que profundizaría aun más su relación como mejores amigas.

Aunque sin querer se rozan dormidas o cómo siempre Luka se acurruca quedando más cerca de SeeU para entrar en calor, sigue igual o hasta el ambiente se vuelve más tranquilo, sin miradas extrañas o amenazas contenidas. En ese lapso de tiempo ninguna de las dos insulto a la otra por los roces que tenían, no les molestaba amanecer con una abrazada a su cintura ya que sabían que solo lo hacían para calentarse, si de pura casualidad accidentalmente rozaban con una mano o con la pierna esa parte sagrada de ellas, solo bufaban y la apartaban un poco. Jamas se alejaban con palabras. Simplemente son mujeres heterosexuales durmiendo en la misma cama teniéndose cerca por el calor, abriendo a otras fronteras su gran lazo de amistad.

Pero había una cosa que ellas no comprendían: Las reacciones de sus amigos.

-Lo siento, no sabía que interrumpía algo importante- Se burlaba Lily justo cuando entro en el cuarto de Luka y las encontró dormidas aun, resulta que les quiso visitar de sorpresa.

¿Porque decia esas cosas?

Y otra era cuando Yukari y Miki se quedaron a dormir en casa de estas, ambas miraban muy confundidas como SeeU se metía a la cama de su amiga.

-Luka, SeeU, ¿Que diablos hacen?- Preguntaba la oji-violeta, la otra no dijo nada pero su mirada formulaba la misma pregunta que su amiga.

-¿Que tiene de malo?- Les cuestiono la coreana -Eso hacen las amigas-

Por si ya no fuera más que suficiente, ni siquiera entendían porque Gakupo se enfureció como nunca cuando se entero de estas situaciones. Y más importante ¿Porque Miku comienza a llorar cuando la noticia llega a sus oídos? ¿De que se habían perdido en estos últimos meses? SeeU no lo entendía y Luka solo resoplaba molesta ¿Tan dificil era entender sus razones?

Tardaron semanas en hacerles entender a sus amigos que no tenían ninguna relación amorosa entre ellas, pero lo hicieron y estos lo captaron tan siquiera.

Después de un tiempo la Megurine ya había comprado una nueva cama para que la rubia durmiera en ella, con cobijas nuevas y con un olor que también parecía ser de nuevo. Pero la coreana jamás llego a utilizarla, ese cuarto le parecía muy frío mientras que el de la peli-rosa olía a familia, a esas buenas noches que se daban antes de dormir o a esos buenos días que se daban al ver a la otra recostada a su lado.

Todo es normal entre ellas, tan "normal" como aquella vez que SeeU se pregunto como sería besar los deseables labios de su compañera, y para acabarla esta ultima le concede su deseo como si le leyera la mente.

Fue durante un viernes en la noche que la coreana volvía a ahogar sus penas en el vicio de la bebida, la peli-rosa solo la miraba llevarse tragos a la boca uno detrás de otro. Si bien, Luka si ha llegado a tomar como todo su grupo de amigos, pero con la diferencia de que ella si sabía como controlar la bebida y jamás llego a ponerse tan ebria como su amiga ya lo estaba. Quien sabe porque, pero ahora se encontraban platicando sobre su orientación sexual.

-En serio... Luka... tú sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea...- Hablaba la sonrojada Daa-Hee sentada en la alfombra y luchando contra sus ganas de dormirse -Solo que... me entro la curiosidad porque nunca me dijiste que te gustara nadie...-

Luka se encogió de hombros, sentada en el sillón, de forma indiferente -Esta bien, puede que sea Bi- SeeU dejo que una gran carcajada brotara de su boca -¿De que te ríes?-

-Es que... oí por parte de Gumi que... puede que le gustes a Miku..- La aludida se sonrojo con los ojos bien abiertos, mirándola sorprendida casi preguntándole "¿En serio?" -Ne... ¿Que piensas de ella?...-

-Es hermosa... lo admito- Se sincero desviando un poco la mirada ocultando su rostro ruborizado -Pero yo oí también que Rin esta interesada en ti...-

De pronto el silencio, con dos jóvenes chicas que no sabían porque había algo dentro de su pecho doliendo por tan solo imaginarse a su compañera saliendo con alguien más. SeeU traga saliva sonoramente, Luka se voltea a verla hasta conectar con esos ojos color cielo de la coreana.

Y se atreve a decirlo.

-No se... como se sentiría besar a una chica, Luka... me gustaría experimentarlo..-

SeeU se pone todavía más roja, ahora con una mirada mucho más tierna en su joven rostro que a los ojos de cualquiera seria muy hermoso. Entonces se miran, con cariño, con complicidad, con mucha necesidad, de una forma que no imaginarían. Luka sonríe de una forma tan cariñosa y se quita del sillón para luego apoyarse sobre la alfombra con una de sus rodillas, acuna el rostro de la rubia en sus manos hasta poder sellar sus labios por completo.

A la peli-rosa tal contacto le supo a cerveza, a alcohol mezclado con cierta pizca de uva, pero también le encanto.

Tras unos segundos que a ambas les pareció horriblemente cortos, se separaban para poder mirarse a los ojos. En el momento en el que la Megurine observo el rostro completamente rojo de su amiga, la encontró tan horriblemente deseable al darse cuenta que la rubia se veía tan... tan... neko, no por nada tenia esos adornos sobre su cabeza tal parece ser. Luka no entendía porque quería volver a hacerlo, porque sentía que besar a su amiga era lo correcto y era lo que de verdad quería ¿Porque su corazón golpeaba así contra su pecho? ¿Lo hacia por eso coreana idiota?

La Megurine le pregunta a su amiga con la mirada si podía volver a hacerlo, que si le daba el permiso para volver a besarla. Así que se vuelven a acercar y está vez hay más de todo, más lengua, más manos, más sensaciones que saben a tan naturalidad y exótico que llega a calar, a desenfocar la vista y a nublar el tacto, a sacar un gemido involuntario de SeeU al sentir los labios de su amiga en su cuello y las manos de esta rozar lugares suyos que jamás fueron rozados.

El primer beso es solo un beso con algo de cerveza en medio. Un beso único hasta pasados dos días, cuando sin aviso, sin temores y sin nerviosismos Luka le besa apenas se levantan, y SeeU le recibe gustosa, como si vinieran haciendo eso desde hace mucho tiempo.

Todo seguía tan normal como siempre, y la rubia coreana seguía frecuentándose con Gakupo de vez en cuando, y también seguía igual o eso por lo menos hasta que el peli-morado le pidió ayuda para conquistar a Luka, y ella como buena amiga y tonta que era, acepto ayudarle. No es hasta que llega a tener a la Megurine sobre ella a cuatro, en la cama y durante la noche, que por fin le llega el remordimiento.

La mano de la peli-rosa se metía por debajo de su camiseta dándose todo el lujo de acariciar ese vientre plano, con la otra jadeando por culpa de la rodilla de cierta joven que separaba sus piernas sin vergüenza. Esos sentimientos encontrados y el sabor embriagador de sus labios unidos... Lo bien que se sentía al ser dominada por su mejor amiga.

Definitivamente era una pésima persona.

-O-oye.. Luka..- Articulo apenas, gimiendo un poco en el proceso -¿Esto que hacemos.. esta bien..?-

Tenia esa duda enorme rondando por su mente, sin tener el valor suficiente para poder responderla ¿Que le respondería la otra?

-Somos amigas- Responde serie mientras depositaba húmedos besos por el cuello de la coreana.

-Si... p-pero no creo que las amigas hagan esto..- Con esfuerzo intercambia posiciones sentándose ella ahora sobre el vientre de la peli-rosa.

-¿Quieres que lo dejemos de hacer?- Pregunta ella procediendo a darle un beso rápido en los labios.

-N-no.. así esta bien..-

A Luka no le sorprende que la rubia le haga ese tipo de preguntas, debe de sentirse algo confundida por todo lo que ha sucedido últimamente, ¿No? Quitando de lado todo eso, era SeeU con quien dormía todas las noches, a quien ve todos los días y a quien besa y siente que está correcto, que eso debe de ser. Es a esa coreana idiota a quien ahora volvía a tener debajo suyo, dejándose dominar, mirándola excitada pero seria.

Eso era maravilloso.

-Entonces no te sigas torturando tu sola-

Ya no dicen nada más, porque lo que quieren hacer con los labios no es hablar, exactamente.

Una pésima amiga, la peor amiga del mundo por estar besándose con la muchacha que dos de sus grandes amigos querían, pero sinceramente ya no le importaba nada. No le importaba porque así le gustaba a ella, porque de verdad sentía que esto era lo que siempre ha querido, lo que hacia falta en su relación con la Megurine, ademas de que sus sentidos se nublaban al sentir una mano palpar bajo la tela de su ropa interior.

Y ahí estaban otra vez, igual como la primera vez que se besaron, pero con la diferencia de que esta vez SeeU no se encontraba nada ebria y era consciente de todas sus acciones. Ahora sudadas y con la ropa mal puesta, porque eran tan penosas que no se atrevían a manosearse sin ropa, solo les quedaba volverse a dormir. De pronto a la Daa-Hee dejo de pensar en la culpa que sentía, ella no estaba en este mundo para dedicarse a hacer felices a las demás personas, antes estaba su felicidad que la de los demás ¡Y ella era feliz así! Al diablo con lo demás.

Tras ese suceso las cosas se vuelven mucho más completan, no eran pareja ni nada oficial aun obviamente, pero se querían y actuaban como solo una pareja de jóvenes enamoradas lo hacían. Con el tiempo dejan de preocuparse en dónde y enfrente de quién y solo lo hacen. Hasta Gakupo no se sorprende cuando las ve besarse en las reuniones, ya no le molesta mejor dicho. Miku solo las mira y trata de poner su mejor sonrisa, al igual como lo hacían los demás.

Y estaban felices por ese par muy impar, felices de que se cuiden mutuamente.

-¿Porque soy la única a la que le sorprende esto?- Pregunto Ring Suzune entrando en la sala de Lily como si nada.

Los otros sonrieron ante su tonta pregunta, y Gakupo fue quien le respondió -Porque nosotros ya lo esperábamos-

* * *

¡Termine! Aproveche el tiempo libre que me quedaba para poder completarlo QwQ ¡Y lo hice! Así que te pido, si te estoy hablando a tí loca, que ya no me retes a escribir nada nunca más ¡Batalle mucho para imaginarlas como pareja! Aunque si lo pienso bien... se ven Sexys juntas XD Pero siempre amare el Negitoro con todo mi corazón, porque es la mejor pareja de todo el mundo mundial jajajajaja.

Si lectores, si me costo escribirlo por dos razones. La primera; No tengo tanto tiempo ahora que entramos a clases ¬¬

La segunda: ¡Queria escribir Cat Food y no pude por tener que terminar este!

SeeU: ¿¡PORQUE TUVE QUE SER LA NEKO DE LUKA!? -roja de la verguenza- No tienes ni idea de cuanto te odio ¬ / / / / / / / ¬

Por la razón de que no me imagino a Luka como tu neko :3 A lo mucho con Lily pero... dejemosla en la tachi de Miku-chan ¿De acuerdo? Y a los que siguen mi fic Cat Food ¡No olviden dejarme un review con su opinion del capitulo! Eso me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo nwn

-Se va a tratar de escribir Cat food-


End file.
